


Parked

by fadingdreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drugs, M/M, drugAU, larry - Freeform, lourry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadingdreams/pseuds/fadingdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m Louis, a normal guy from Doncaster. And I just happen to live in my car. I’ve spent a whole year lost and friendless, without a job or money.  The place that I call home for now is an empty car park near an ocean. At least, it used to be empty until a car pulled up opposite mine. It seems that I may have found someone to spend the lonely days with. Even if he’s just a curly haired teenager addicted to weed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parked

The air was bitter and cold. But then again, it had never been different for the last year, especially for Louis Tomlinson.  He had woken up in the morning, the same way he had every morning since June.  Shivering in a cold car and hitting his head on the roof.

He pulled his coat closer around him and turned the key in the ignition, pressing the button for the heater. He had needed to use it a lot more since the winters had hit London. It didn’t help much that he lived right in front of the sea.  He opened the door handle tiredly and fell out; stretching his arms above his head to get rid of the cramped feeling that one gets from sleeping in a car all night.

It should’ve gotten easier for him over seven months’ time, but nothing was ever easy for Louis. It was one of the charming traits of his life.

The boot of the car was open, and the feather haired twenty three year old had his head stuck in it, looking for the drum of water he kept near the back. As he filled his water bottle, he looked around at the car park that he had come to call home.  It was a lonely abode, but it was also all he had.

After airing out the car and chasing away the odd pigeon and spider, Louis sat in front of his car, on a rickety old bench and stared at the sea through blue eyes, writing  in a little notebook that he held most dear.  They were stories; fabricated from a place in his mind that still thought about a time when life was enjoyable.  Words scrawled onto the lined paper, drawn from a cross between his imagination and his hopes.

A different character was created morning after morning for his entertainment. A different story and a different dilemma.  It was easier for Louis, to live in someone else’s shoes for a bit.

None of his stories were finished. They all fizzled out eventually; he supposed that they represented him in some way.

His pen ran over notebook smoothly, his head was bowed in concentration, but he was rudely broken out of thought as he heard an engine roaring behind him. It struck Louis as odd, because nobody was ever interested in the dingy car park where he lived.

He turned his head cautiously, expecting to see a family of five, in swimsuits and with buckets, ready to adventure into the sea, or have a nice picnic. Or maybe it would a gaggle of teenagers, just out of school for the weekend and trying to muster up the courage to try skinny dipping.

Surprisingly enough it was none. A bright yellow car had pulled up opposite Louis’. But nobody got out. He knew that someone was inside though, because the window was opening and smoke billowed out. He could also distinctly see a head of wild curls through the wind shield.

-

The bench creaked and groaned as a curly haired boy sat himself down where Louis was sitting. His figure slouched and Louis moved up to give him more room.

“Y’don’t have to leave. I’m not gonna bite you.”

“I wasn’t going anywhere.”

The boy had a nice face. His skin looked soft and of porcelain color. Cheekbones were smooth and relaxed, but his jawline was sharply cut and strong. The dimples in his cheeks peeked out as he chewed on the inside of his cheek; Louis had a distinct urge to poke them.  The boy’s eyes fluttered to a close as he took in the sea air, his eyelashes brushing the purple hues that fluttered over his eye sockets, the kind that you got when you didn’t sleep right.

When his eyes opened again, they were bright green and sparkling, as if there were emeralds embedded with care in the middle. How was it that a boy in rags and a dusty coat had eyes that made Louis catch his breath? His wasn’t just a nice face. It was beautiful.

“What did you say your name was?”  Louis questioned, desperate to put a name to the face.

Harry looked up, the hint of a smile in his eyes.  “I didn’t”

Louis opened his mouth to speak, but the curly haired boy put out a large hand, “But I suspect you’ll be a good laugh, so the name’s Harry.”

Louis took his hand, it was warm despite the chill of the weather, Harry’s palm covered Louis’ hand completely, “Louis.”

“Pleasure to meet you Louis.”

-

Louis’ legs were drawn to his chest; he was sitting sideways on the bench to accommodate Harry who was sitting at Louis’ feet, chattering away.  Louis barely listened, but the background of Harry’s deep voice and sullen jokes were the soundtrack to his creativity, and maybe Louis would actually finish a story for once. 

He was just at the center of his plot revelation, when Harry was pressing warm fingers to his knees, trying to catch his attention.

“D’you mind Lou?”  The nickname that rolled off his lips like honey made Louis’ heart do a flutter in his chest; his blue eyes were drawn to the cigarette that he was rolling.

“Is that weed?” Louis asked absentmindedly.                

Harry put it between his lips and held the lighter closed. The flicker of an orange flame lit up his face, transforming him from an angel to the devil for a second, and then it was gone, leaving a blazing end of a cigarette behind.

Louis had never been a fan of any kind of smoking, but the way that Harry’s cheeks hollowed out whenever he took a drag was endearing. His green eyes dimmed and the orbs were hooded as he sighed, like it was a breath of fresh air in his lungs. Only now did Louis notice, the rigid stance of his shoulders relaxing, and set of his jaw smoothening out like the wrinkles in his forehead.

He waved it at Louis, a flaming red dancing in the air, “You want a drag?”

“I don’t smoke.”

“Are you going to give me shit about it?”

“Why should I?”

Harry chuckled and nudged his shoulder into Louis’ knee, causing the older boy to break out into a smile. “You’re not an asshole Louis. I like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this, i'm just clearing this from my tumblr (:
> 
> If you haven't watched the movie you should watch it! It's great! XX


End file.
